


o heart, heart

by Kotyatin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Emotionally Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Experimental Style, Heavy Angst, Hurt James T. Kirk, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: он здесь. ты рядом.но ты всегда будешь его терять.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: упоминания смертей, упоминание крови и травм, смертельные ситуации, упоминания буллинга и насилия, суицидальные мысли.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> название взято из стихотворения "O Captain, my Captain" Уолта Уитмена.  
> это фокал спока, т.е. более поэтичный и эмоциональный образ мышления. сомневаюсь, что дойдет до просьб поставить "оос", но это уж как пойдет.

ты знаешь, он касался тебя когда-то, разжигая пламя, что лизало тебе руки, тебя поглощало. оно горело за тысячу вселенных от вас, а тебе осталось только фантомное тепло, только сожаление. ты узнаешь эти чувства, ведь ты и _он_ , пусть разделенные разными потерями, не так отличны. ты узнаешь его готовность пойти на безрассудство, играть чужими судьбами, только бы увидеть, как улыбается джим. ты узнаешь это, как свое желание. ты не в силах отрицать, что поступил бы так же. ты хотел бы быть рядом с джимом в каждой из вселенных.

ты ненавидишь себя за жажду. это отвратительно, неподобающе, но ты не можешь вырезать ее из своего разума, потому что с ней, о, ты боишься, ты уничтожишь любовь.  
он обратил тебя животным, ноющим от голодной муки, ты не можешь не винить его.  
он сделал тебя чужаком в собственном разуме, незнакомцем своим мыслям, варваром, оставил на съедение страстям.  
ты ненавидишь его улыбку, подобную солнцу. словно бы за то, что каждый раз что-то внутри тебя, что-то тебя больше, хочет ей поклоняться.  
нет никого для тебя другого, и ты любишь его.

"знаешь, боунз нас прикончит, если не явимся на осмотр."  
вырванный из размышлений, ты не знаешь, что ответить. капитан стоит дверях, разделяющих смежные каюты. ты ищешь в его мягкой усмешке настоящее презрение, но не можешь отыскать. было бы проще, если бы оно присутствовало. оно бы означало, что джим не отличается от остальных твоих мучителей.  
но джим понимает.  
"он профессионал, если тебя это беспокоит. он не будет... тыкать. меня нет, а меня он больше всех любит," шутит кирк.  
тебе стыдно, пусть ты осознаешь, иррациональность страхов логична. до совершеннолетия ты провел 465 вулканских суток под наблюдением врачей и ученых. ты можешь оценить их работу лишь как "профессионально".  
"спок. эй."  
ты поднимаешь взгляд на него, но презрения вновь нет. он тепло улыбается и качает головой, а потом, словно бы охваченный неведомым тебе задором, потирает руки.  
ты не понимаешь.  
"а знаешь, а ну его. я тоже не хочу. ты белыми или я?"

"эй, я, конечно, знал, что вы не самые правдивые ребята в федерации, но чтобы так виртуозно врать и не зеленеть..."  
"будь мы истинно правдивы, я бы не прошел даже первичный тренинг по шпионажу."  
"ты забавный, спок."  
"не вижу причин для оскорблений, капитан."  
он улыбается.  
_ты в огне._

ему не снятся кошмары.  
ты никогда не слышал, чтобы он кричал во сне. ты находишь это чрезвычайно любопытным.  
когда-нибудь ты спросишь его об этом.  
он отвернется.  
"значит, все хорошо, так?"  
больше ты не спросишь ничего.  
он расскажет сам, когда придет время. ты узнаешь мелодию его тайны. так джим превращает каждый рассказ в увлекательную историю.  
неделями тебя будут преследовать сны, где ты ешь сухие корни. где-то посреди бесконечного мертвого поля смотришь на звезды, корчась от боли. тише, тише.  
ты прячешься в синем "бьюике", сжавшись в комок на пассажирском сиденье, стараешься сдержать ненавистные слезы и яростное сбитое дыхание. между звоном разбивающихся вдребезги тарелок наступает предательская тишина. как мышка. тише, тише.

"когда-нибудь я поеду туда," тихо говорит джим. "я поеду туда, вскрою этот проклятый гараж и спущу в пропасть их одну за одной. одну за одной. сдеру себе все в мясо. но каждый раз успею выпрыгнуть. вот увидишь."  
"почему?" одними губами спрашиваешь ты.  
"это... как русская рулетка. только барабан пустой."  
"я могу поехать с вами?"  
он только усмехается. в какой-то момент кажется, сейчас его пальцы коснутся твоих.  
ты смотришь, словно наблюдаешь за катастрофой, как он медленно и с гримасой боли отстраняется.  
"конечно, спок."

ты знаешь, это было неизбежно.  
джим неизбежен.  
ты знаешь, во всех возможных вселенных вы соприкасались рукавами в толпе, делили постель, судьбу.  
ты счастлив знать это. у тебя никогда не было выбора. ты счастлив. ты выбрал бы другую судьбу.  
он здесь. ты рядом.  
но ты всегда будешь его терять.  
иногда ты хочешь, чтобы все было иначе. изгнанным и всеми оставленным тебе привычнее, разумеется.  
_(ты помнишь жар вулкана. помнишь тихий звон посуды из кухни. помнишь, как зарывался пальцами в шерсть сехлата и прижимался щекой к большой доброй морде.)  
(помнишь глаза ее. испуганные и умоляющие. помнишь, как после дышал рвано, страшно заходясь, не в силах остановиться. ты любил и тебя любили, но недостаточно, чтобы не умирать. оставившие тебя и никогда не оставлявшие, навеки запертые в твоих воспоминаниях.)_

"прости."  
в самом деле, ты скормил бы себя по кусочкам ле-матья, чем слушать, как хрипит и ломается у него голос. ты выслушаешь его гнев, но к горю не привыкнешь.  
"я больше не буду. не. не буду, спок. я. я себя буду хорошо вести," заканчивает он шуткой. будто ничего не случилось. будто только что не вскрыл себе сердце перед тобой.  
ты молчишь.  
он больше не скажет, что любит. даже если придет время умирать. потому что любит слишком сильно.  
он все равно выигрывает. не слушающимися пальцами сщелкивает твоего короля с доски.  
ты с ним это сделал, из-за тебя он дрожит, точно новорожденный сехлат.  
ты просишь прощения, ты не можешь отыграться сегодня. надеешься, что он поймет, это за все, за все.  
ты горишь, как величественный арктур. ты овладел бы им, как животное. это внушает тебе дикий ужас, что же станет с джимом. ты умрешь, только бы не выпустить наружу вновь все то, что посмело заставить его сжиматься в страхе. задыхаться. задыхаться.

ты не помнишь  
следы. там  
где болезненно-красное встречалось со светло-зеленым  
следы ногтей у него на горле  
отпечатки рук  
твой гнев и горе и тишину и шум крови в ушах и хрипы  
ты не помнишь  
все это  
приходит само во снах  
он поймет. ты не можешь ответить ему.  
джим.

"ты делаешь меня таким счастливым," говорит он однажды.  
осекается.  
он обещал больше никогда не говорить так, но ты втайне надеешься, что он ошибется снова, скажет тебе снова, даже если это разорвет обоих на части, даже если ты вновь делаешь ему больно.  
ты знаешь в точности, как причинить ему боль, вызвать эту жалкую, искаженную горем гримасу. ты знаешь, как заставить его дрожать от гнева или обиды, и ровно поэтому ты не можешь ответить ему. нет, ты заберешь все его слова себе, а, когда ему в итоге наскучит тебя любить, они останутся глубоко в тебе.  
все так просто, что порой твой невероятный разум не находит ничего логичнее, чем жаждать смерти.  
и ты понимаешь джима, иногда.  
ты ненавидишь его за это.  
как часто он жертвует ради тебя собой, будто его жизнь так мало значит, так мало, что это равноценный обмен для него.  
ведь в конце концов ты никогда не сможешь ему поверить.  
_(всякий ребенок любит новую игрушку.)  
(ты забыл думать так, но никогда не перестанешь бояться)_  
ты не можешь ответить на его чувства, так или иначе.  
и единственный раз, когда ваши руки коснутся в поцелуе, будет здесь, в грязи и сумраке.  
ты чувствуешь его нитевидный пульс, слабое биение сердца, что никогда не должно прекращать свой ход.  
джим!  
твой крик не покидает горла, но ты ощущаешь, как он разрушает и выворачивает все на своем пути, готовый разорвать легкие, низкий вой.  
_(они говорили, ты, вероятно, будешь неспособен любить)  
(там, в море красных униформ, ты делал ему так больно)  
(джим просил прощения за все, но ты у него - никогда.)_  
тысячи крохотных красных вспышек разрывают аметистовое зарево, сверкают и гаснут и взвиваются вновь, чтобы умереть и возродиться в бесконечном, великолепном танце. ты слышишь слабые хлопки, словно от земных салютов. они приходят много после каждого алого всполоха.  
у него на запястьях останутся следы, так отчаянно ты сжимаешь его руку. тебе необходимо чувствовать его, пока золотой вихрь рассыпает вас на атомы и собирает вновь.  
но, как бы ты ни жаждал знакомое покалывание телепортации, оно не приходит.  
ты знаешь, меньше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы ты винил себя. забирал его боль. скорбел.  
"спок."  
ты никогда не сможешь простить себя за то, что последним его словом будет твое имя.  
уголки его губ слабо, едва заметно дергаются. ты можешь представить, что глаза джима, бесконечно голубые, ярко и весело блестят.  
но это обман.  
_("тебе нравится?" однажды спрашивает джим. стыд охватывает тебя, но это наказание тебе. он замечает. ты всегда смотришь. джим подходит ближе, открытый, открытый, "они были другие. изменил в девятнадцать. достало, что все говорили, глаза как у него." ты глотаешь свой вдох. они прекрасны.)_  
кажется, ты плачешь.  
тебе так больно, что все сознание рушится, словно поглощаемое черной дырой. ты не можешь сдержать стон. ерзаешь, пытаешься прильнуть ближе. джим смотрит. будто вы где-то далеко-далеко в полудреме.  
ты близко, так близко, как раньше - никогда.  
нет, ты не можешь солгать.  
сказать "все хорошо" или "я рядом"  
ты не можешь лгать, больше не можешь, но думаешь об этом. думаешь, этого достаточно, чтобы перевернулось все внутри.  
_(сердце делает кувырок, так говорит джим.)_  
он тихо вздыхает  
_(он устал, ты не можешь его винить)_  
он спит  
_(он всегда спит так тихо. бесшумно, не дергаясь. как мышка. никто не найдет и не заметит. привычка с детства, говорит джим. ты плачешь.)_  
ты закрываешь глаза  
_(это труднее, чем держать их широко распахнутыми)_  
ты падаешь головой ему на грудь  
_(он теплый)_  
ты сцепляешь ваши руки  
_(в замок, чтобы никто не разделил, даже когда джим станет холодный как лед)_  
и смотришь, как зеленое смешивается с алым на запястьях  
_(братья по крови)_  
твой зов отчаянно бьется о стены его сознания  
_(джим умирает снова в вашем прекрасном корабле, совсем один в голубом свете коридоров и турболифтов)_  
ты позволяешь себе упасть  
_(в золотой вихрь)_  
его разум отзывается песней твоему вою.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: упоминания смертей, упоминание крови и травм, смертельные ситуации, упоминания буллинга и насилия.

ты выходишь из целительного транса.  
медленно преодолеваешь прохладные его воды и ступаешь по гладким камням, чтобы очутиться вновь на знакомой безжизненной земле.  
ты слышишь, как тихо жужжат приборы опустевшего лазарета, освещенном в полусумраке лишь огнями индикаторов.  
твой разум благословенно пуст. пускай вычищен он в результате исцеления, это не ощущается как нечто правильное. все же, это поможет тебе справиться с утратой.  
ты всегда знал, что этот момент настанет. ты не мог тешить себя иллюзиями, что ваши с джимом жизни оборвутся в один момент, так, чтобы ни одному из вас не пришлось испытывать боли от потери другого.  
ты не оповещаешь лазарет о своем пробуждении. вулканцы предпочитают скорбеть в одиночестве.

ты опускаешь взгляд на свою перебинтованную правую руку, изломанные пальцы, как на еще один символ своей абсолютной беспомощности.  
некогда твои учителя не находили ничего зазорного в том, чтобы наносить удары по твоим рукам, по покорно подставленным для дисциплины ладоням.  
ты чувствовал боли так много и так мало, что мог лишь поверить словам, следовавшим после наказания.  
тебе нет места ни в одном из миров.

ты проваливаешься вновь в сон. ты находишь в нем покой. он чарующе притягателен иллюзиями и возможностями, которым никогда не состояться в реальности.

ты никогда не спускался на дельта вегу.  
изображения ее льдов были голограммами в классных комнатах. ты не понимал, почему мать находила ее заснеженные пустыни завораживающими. ее восхищение казалось тебе странным. ты так любил красный жар вулкана, что ледники дельта веги по определению были противоположны твоей любви.  
ты находишь это забавным.  
он пытался объяснить, что, вероятно, твой поступок, каким жестоким и антигуманным он ни был, оправдан судьбой.  
все же после этого разговора ты не можешь смотреть на него четырнадцать часов, не регистрируя при этом свой учащенный для обоих твоих природ пульс. тебе стыдно, что ты не можешь с такой же легкостью и искренностью просить о прощении.  
возможно, ты веришь ему, возможно, ты в самом деле убежден, что твой трусливый ход имеет за собой логичные мотивы.  
возможно, ты никогда не умел просить прощения. в детстве ты пытался убедить ее, что не чувствуешь к ней и малой толики любви, но она, к счастью, знала, что ты лжешь. знала, что любишь ее, и определенно простила бы тебя за то, что ты никогда не произносил этого вслух.  
вот только ты никогда не просил прощения.  
ты с тихим смирением принимаешь извинения и объяснения джима, втайне радуясь его облегченной улыбке. тебе горько, но несколько забавно, потому что ты был готов потерять единственного друга, едва обретя.  
он не был уверен, что ты простишь. не был уверен, что это возможно.  
конечно, ты никогда не расскажешь ему, но ты знаешь, разумеется, как действовал его лихорадочный разум. он говорил это, зная, что это ложь. он знал, как делать тебе больнее всего.  
это черта, которую ты в ужасе находишь в себе. ты делал подобное не раз.  
ты не лучше их, своих мучителей. они давно покинули тебя, но ты продолжаешь оправдывать свое недоверие, прохладу и жестокость к другим своим прошлым. и все вокруг это видят и знают, джим видит и знает, но тебя утешает лишь то, что они никогда не смогут ненавидеть тебя больше, чем ты себя.

все, что ты можешь, это молча снять обвинение. он доказал тебе, в конце концов, что твой тест, взлелеянный тобой, разрушенный им, нелогичен и бессмысленен.  
если бы он хотел спросить, почему ты это сделал, вероятно, получил бы стандартно логичный ответ. и никогда бы не узнал, как поразил тебя.

"как вулканцы выбирают себе спутников, вы не думали?"  
"логично?"  
"нет. это не так."  
ты говоришь о том, как был проведен обряд и что это означало. говоришь, как т'принг, в своем детском презрении, тотчас же экранировала себя. ты говоришь, что узы не помешали ей и прочим одноклассникам продолжить насмешки.  
ты рассказываешь и о том, как после ее смерти целитель уничтожил то, что осталось от уз.  
ты упоминаешь, что узы могут установиться спонтанно. он не принимает это во внимание. тебе стыдно повторять. но это важно. это важнее всего. он не слышит.  
"значит, ты женишься. когда время придет."  
"действительно, это вероятно."  
"хорошо."  
он знает, ты знаешь тоже, ничего, что заслужило бы положительную оценку, в этой событийной цепочке нет.  
ты не можешь сказать ему, что он сделал неверный вывод, не пришел к нужному заключению. ты не окончил свой рассказ.  
ты хочешь сказать ему, что нелогичен не детский брачный обет, нет. нелогично то, как порой разумы тянутся друг к другу и грозят разрушить тщательно выстроенный вулканский порядок, только чтобы стать единым целым. такова судьба, иногда она выбирает нелогично, джим.  
ты знаешь, ты давно понял, что означает то, что видел ты в его разуме, как его солнечное, восхитительное сознание принимало тебя, как было невозможно понять, где ты, а где - он. как больно было расставаться.  
ты не можешь, не доверяешь себе произнести это вслух. но внутри зов к нему всегда один. т'хай'ла.  
но сказать это ему немыслимо. он всегда узнает, когда твой голос дрожит.  
ты не говоришь ему, что, вероятно, тебя не свяжут ни с кем вновь, стерильного полукровку, только мешающего восстановлению расы.  
ты не говоришь о тайне между твоим разумом и его.  
если бы мог, то не смог бы сдержать подрагивания пальцев и едва слышных всхлипов далеко в глотке.  
ты хочешь только попросить его не убивать себя больше и не заставлять тебя смотреть.  
ты не можешь больше смотреть, но будешь, всегда будешь рядом, пока твою жизнь не заберет пламя лихорадки.  
твой рассказ, по сути, раннее прощание.  
ты сгоришь.

что хорошего есть в тебе, в конце концов?  
ты никогда не умел любить, не разрушая.  
чем лучше ты его, обрекшего миры на смерть из-за невозможности пережить гибель близких?  
чем забавлял и восхищал его твой разум, если он не способен вырезать из себя все, что делает его уродливым, если мысль о колинаре его страшит и манит одновременно?  
ты не хочешь жить с этими чувствами, тебе кажется, преследующая тебя утрата выест твое существо, словно кислота.  
ты не уверен, однако, что очищение сознания не погубит тебя. ты не уверен, что кроме чувств останется хоть что-то.  
если бы это и впрямь было выбором, ты все равно оставил бы чувства и дал им тебя утопить.  
ты не вулканец, но притворяешься им так умело порой.

твой покой нарушает тусклый свет из коридора, сиплый кашель и знакомое дыхание, сбитое, болезненное.  
отбрось все невозможное, и все, что бы ни осталось, каким бы оно ни казалось невероятным, будет правдой.  
джим не может быть здесь. джим мертв. ты знаешь эту пустоту и горечь потери, сжиравшие твой скорбящий разум. джим не может быть здесь.  
однако ему не раз удавалось убедить тебя в своей ослепительной исключительности.  
ты, думается тебе, веришь в судьбу и в чудо, и это полностью его заслуга.  
вновь и вновь ты позволяешь себе поверить ему.  
джим здесь. джим жив.  
джим сидит на заправленной койке с сигаретой в пальцах и еще одной за ухом, затягивается жадно и стряхивает пепел в ладонь.  
он старается не смотреть на тебя. это может означать только то, что он знает, ты очнулся. ведь ты всегда ощущаешь его взгляд на себе, когда он полагает, ты слишком для этого увлечен делом.  
"нельзя курить здесь, капитан," тихо говоришь ты.  
ты, кажется, напуган не меньше его тем, каким хриплым и изломанным оказывается такой голос.  
джим слабо улыбается. очевидно, он не ждал иного приветствия.  
"и тебе доброй ночи, спок."  
вероятно, ты не имеешь и малейшего представления о том, как в самом деле ты любим. это делает тебя таким счастливым.  
"я только одну. у меня руки уже чешутся."  
ты все не можешь найти, что сказать, так что он говорит за тебя. все, что удалось выудить у маккоя о вашем спасении, об исходе миссии, о своих ранениях и о твоих тоже. о сорочках из лазарета и как они чешутся. ты изредка киваешь или смотришь в сторону, но он, вероятно, старается болтать как можно больше, чтобы не повисло неизбежное неловкое молчание.  
джим говорит еще. о том, как пришел в себя спустя всего сутки, как доктор маккой переполошился, когда твой пульс и дыхание утихли. ты был мертвый, тихо говорит джим. ты объясняешь, что это нормально для целительного транса, и он фыркает. тогда боунз тебя добьет, смеется он, только запишет симптоматику. ты улыбаешься краешком губ.  
джим, ожидаемо, не останавливается на одной сигарете, но ты не одергиваешь его. он закуривает не сразу, неловко вертит пустую пачку в руках.  
зрачки его грозятся стать черной дырой и поглотить небесно-голубую радужку.  
"я тебя слышал, знаешь. в моей голове?"  
ты вздрагиваешь. в его голосе нет обвинения или презрения, даже удивления нет. лишь усталость. он измотан и очень, очень юн в нелепой больничной сорочке.  
"я всё-таки еще чертовски на тебя зол, спок," полушепотом продолжает джим и криво улыбается, смотрит, не отрываясь, куда-то в сторону. "ты мог бы сказать мне все это не при смерти. я как эксперт в посмертных признаниях тебе говорю."  
пусть ты пристыжен, но не можешь и на секунду отвести взгляда. ты не можешь спрятаться, зажмуриться и притвориться, что он не близко сейчас, не изучает твое лицо, не садится на край койки.  
"что нам с тобой делать?" устало, с каким-то горьким весельем, продолжает джим.  
твоя рука находит его, гладкие подушечки пальцев робко оглаживают каждую костяшку. указательный и средний к указательному и среднему. ты веришь, он знает, что это значит.  
джим затягивается снова. джим улыбается. джим не отнимает руки.

**Author's Note:**

> 💚


End file.
